Silent Retreat
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: A vacation was what Sora, Cloud and some others needed. But of all the worlds Yuffie had to pick. It had to be where your greatest nightmares live.
1. Prologue

**I always wondered what happens when you through Kingdom HEarts with Silent hill**

**I don't own them at all**

**Silent Retreat**

**Prologue**

"Sora!" Kairi screams as she watches the one she loved is surrounded by faceless nurses.

"Cloud, we got to save him!" Riku quickly drew his trusted Keyblade, Way to the Dawn.

"I know that! Vincent, stay here with the girls!" Cloud easily took his Fusion Sword from his back.

Sora kept his Keyblade ready, waiting for the nurses to attack. They were moving slowly, so slowly; that Cloud ran up to one and quickly cut off the creatures head. Riku followed and quickly cut three of the nurses behind Sora. Sora soon ran up to the remaining creatures on his left and right, using a Magnet spell and took them both out with a quick swing of his Keyblade.

"You ok?" Cloud asked his younger companion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora sighed as he looked down the rusting corridors of the world he is in now.

Kairi ran up to the brown headed boy and hugged him tightly. She was crying thinking of what could have happened to the boy. He looked behind him and appeared his other companions here with him.

"We're almost there." Vincent walked up to the young boy, with his gun ready for what will happen.

"I still say we should just turn back and get out of here!" Yuffie was shaking in her boots thinking of going down the corridor.

"We already come this far. May as well see it to the end." Tifa looked down the corridor as well. She searched through her bag, checking to see if they still have the Materia. Much to her relief, they are still there.

"Let's go. We may finally understand what happened in this town." Sora searched through his pockets and took his Ultima Weapon keychain. Attaching it to his Keyblade and walked down along with everyone else.


	2. Let go on a Trip!

**Now it begins. This is actually my first attempt for a Crossover story. Hope it live up to standards**

**Let's go on a Trip!**

Sora was taking a nap in his bunk bed. Below him belongs to his, 'twin brother', Roxas. His other 'siblings' are Ventus and Xion have their own rooms. In truth, Xion was nothing but a collection of Sora's memories but, she was able to materialize as a side effect from his trip to the Realm of Darkness. Roxas was also a side effect. Ventus was able to have his heart return after Aqua took him to Castle Oblivion. Ever since then, the number of family members of his house grew greatly and his mother was having a hard time trying to keep them afloat. Luckily, Ventus was old enough to get a job on the islands. Turns out that Ventus is quite the educator and became the school's most popular teacher.

Sora turned to his side sleeping happily until the sounds of his 'sister' decides to wake him up.

"Sora, wake up. You got company." Xion shook him, hoping that he would at least groan. She sighed and decided to do what all her siblings always do. She smacked him on his head and hard.

"OW!" Sora quickly got up from that. "What was that for?!"

"Good morning to you too. Riku and Kairi are here, said that they wanted to talk about something." Xion jumped off his bed. "And now you owe me sea-salt ice cream." With that, she walked out of his door.

Sora slowly got up from his bed and scratched his head. He jumped down and headed out, having to look for his childhood friends. His last adventure truly bonded him with his friends, more specifically, Kairi. Kairi followed him to help understand what the other links to his heart are. Meeting with the other Keyblades brought back great memories for both her and Sora. Riku had also regained much of his memories when he met Aqua and Terra again but, it was not as greatly as his two friends. It was also the time that Kairi finally showed Sora her feelings. Sora was also confessed which led from one thing to another.

Sora reached the living room of his house and there was Kairi, Riku and Xion. Xion was conversing with her two about what was going on.

"Hey Sora." Riku greeted his old friend.

"Sora!" Kairi was more direct with her greeting by running at him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Kairi." Sora hugged her back. "So what you wanted to talk about?"

"We got a call from Yuffie, saying that we're invited to go on a trip she set up."

"What sort of trip?"

"Not a clue. It was all too vague for us to understand." Riku scratched the back of his head. "After that she told us to tell you and pack up."

"Wait, whose going?"

"You, me, Kairi and some from her friends, didn't tell us who."

"I think you guys should go." Xion added her input. "I mean, you guys actually need a break from all your adventures, especially the last one."

"She's right you know. Even Namine have been saying I should." Kairi giggled thinking of the coincidence.

"I don't know about this you guys. This is Yuffie you know. Knowing her, we may end up having to fix whatever damages she could possibly cause." Sora remembered the last time she took in on a little trip. Sora had to pay 100,000 munny to fix Beast's chandelier.

"Hey, maybe she might actually behave herself this time." Kairi was quite optimistic about it.

Yuffie was running through the streets of Radiant Garden to give her friends her biggest, greatest, most awesomeness trip she planned ever! Her trip to Port Royal was her second best trip, excluding the entire cursed Aztec gold bit. She learnt from her mistake which was; don't pick up any gold dumped into the ocean unless she knows why.

She ran all the way to Merlin's house and found the usual gang there. Merlin was another argument with Cid who was working at that computer again and Leon was discussing with Aerith about how make things easier for Tron. Tifa was finally able to get Cloud to take a nap after finally able to find an old friend of theirs.

That said friend was leaning against the wall, with long black hair, spiked in certain places on his head. His eyes were as red as blood and skin almost as white as snow which would often think of him as a vampire. He was wearing a red bandana on his forehead and a scarf covering his mouth. He wore a simple black shirt with a matching black pair of jeans. He was wearing a pair of yellow boots that had somewhat a sharp looking end of it. His right arm covered in a yellow leather glove, extending up to his elbow and the fingertips made similar to claws. On his hip was a rather big holster. The gun had three barrels attached and a keychain of a three-headed dog with wings and extra long tail.

Every bit of him was so intimidating; no one would dare be near him. Of course, Yuffie knew who it was and tackled him into a hug. The poor guy was having a hard time trying to breath as her strength was agonizing.

"Vinnie! Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Yuffie was giggling away finally able to see with him again.

"Yuffie, let go." Vincent tried to push her away but to no avail.

"Yuffie, he won't be able to tell you anything if you crush him to death." Tifa grabbed the young ninja by the bandana and pulled her away from him.

"Thank you Tifa." Vincent got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "I was in a place called the Green Hill Zone and had to work alongside a blue hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, a red echidna, a bat and a black hedgehog."

"Where have I heard that before?" Yuffie wondered why that sounded so familiar.

"It wasn't until Cloud and Tifa found me. In honesty, everything that happened in that world was not all that pleasant." He remembered his time trying to help his furry companions over the littlest of things.

"Oh Yuffie, you remember the food that you were suppose to get for us?" Leon asked as he looked at the blueprints needed for Tron. Yuffie mentally smacked herself as she forgot that she was supposed to buy food for them, again. Leon sighed. "Never mind, we'll order pizza."

"Oh thank you for forgiving me Squall!" Yuffie dramatically cried with a smile on her face.

"I told you not to call me by my real name. Not until Ansem finishes fixing up this town."

"Oh come on, it's been 11 years since it happened! Things are starting to be normal again!"

"You should listen to her. Even Ellone told you that." Aerith pointed it out at the gunblade master. "Now Yuffie, you don't come running in empty handed unless something big is going to happen or that you just came up with something."

"That's right!" Yuffie quickly ran up to Merlin's table. "I decided to take us on another trip for some R&R!"

The minute she said trip, they knew that R&R was not going to happen at all. All her trips usually included her trying to make easy munny, her causing collateral damage and those who she brought with her, having to pay for everything that she broke.

"I decided to do this the minute I heard you brought back Vinnie!"

"I just came back and now you want me to go to another world." Vincent face-palmed about it.

"Vinnie, you need to relax. That's why I decided to do this."

"Yuffie, as much as I like the idea of R&R, are you actually going to keep up to it?" Tifa eyed at the ninja, being really skeptical about it.

"Oh come on Tiffs, I always keep my word." Tifa highly doubted that. "Ok, ok, this time, I mean it. Just please, I already invited Sora, Riku and Kairi along with this."

Cloud slowly got up from the bed. He was awake the entire time and heard everything Yuffie said. When she mentioned Sora, he got worried quickly.

"I'm coming along with her." Cloud stretched a little bit. "Yuffie is actually a bad influence on the boy."

"Hey!"

"I'm going with you too. It wasn't easy to find you." Tifa walked up to the spikey blonde.

Yuffie turned to look at the others in the house. Leon and Aerith knew that look and they were not going to fall for it again.

"Aerith, let's go give this to Tron shall we?" Leon quickly rolled up the needed blueprints.

"Right behind you." Aerith followed him out the door.

Yuffie frowned. She looked around again and noticed that Cid and Merlin are gone. She wondered where they disappeared to. It wasn't until the sounds of a swearing sailor could be heard outside and magic spells causing explosions. This was just a common occurrence and knew that it's best to not get involved with the old men.

"So, when is this trip supposed to start anyway?" Tifa asked after seeing her sigh.

"Oh right. It'll start tomorrow! We're picking up Sora and the gang then off to this world!" She pulled out a map of the many worlds out there and pointed at one particular world.

The remaining group had a look at the world she pointed. It was a world that they recently discovered not too long ago. They never really explored the place yet, they were too busy trying to find some of their many old friends before Radiant Garden fell into Kingdom Hearts.

"Yuffie, are you sure we should be going here?" Vincent asked the girl. He had a bad feeling about that world she was pointing at.

"Hey, I heard from people from that world that it's a great tourist attraction there, so why not?"

"I guess." Tifa wondered a little bit as she looked at the world. "Well, I guess it would be nice to have a change in pace."

"Maybe. I still don't know about it." Cloud looked carefully at that world. Something about it felt familiar.

"Oh don't worry chocobo-head, it'll be fine." Yuffie smiled brightly.

The rest were still skeptical about it all. Coming to another world without fully knowing what it is was never a good idea. Then again, because Yuffie is bringing Sora along, it would be best to make sure nothing bad happens to the boy. Vincent didn't know who the boy was but from what he heard, it may be best to join them.

"Ok then it's decided. We're going to this world!" Yuffie raised her arm in joy about it all.

The trip was set. Everyone who were invited all went back to their rooms had began to pack for what is needed for the trip. It was a trip to help everyone unwind from everything that had happened over the years of endless battles against Heartless and Nobodies. This was to be the best trip that everyone was supposed to have. But what they don't know is what the world has installed for them.

**Sora has too many versions of himself. Ventus is like his elder brother. Xion is like his sister and Roxas is like his twin. The Main Kingdom heart Characters are only to represent something. Silent Hill games always represent something in some form doesn't it?**

**Anyway, the next chapter would take some time so have fun.**


	3. Welcome to Silent Hill

**Time for them to take their first step into the hellish world**

**Welcome to Silent Hill**

Sora was waiting in his living room for Riku to get him. Also in the living room were Roxas and Xion, in front of the TV going head-to-head in a fighting game of some sort. Ventus was in the kitchen, helping their mother with lunch along with Aqua. He sometimes thinks that they should be going out seeing them that close.

The door bell rang and Sora thought that it may be Riku finally about to pick them up. He opened the door only, expecting his long silver-haired friend only to find a rather large man with brown hair done almost as a pillar. Wearing a simple shirt and long brown pants.

"Hey, how's our savior?" The man greeted the little boy with a smile.

"Great to see you too Terra!" He gave the man a fist up after a while.

"So, what's been going on since I left?"

"Nothing much. I'm about to go on a trip with Riku, Yuffie and others later."

Terra soon gave him a look. "You are not going to have a pleasant trip are you?"

"You think so too?"

"The minute you mentioned Yuffie, I know it won't be. The last trip I went with her, I had to fix half of Halloween Town because she messed with the Doctor's experiments."

Sora remembered when he heard that story. He hoped that maybe this time it would turn into another fiasco.

He led Terra into the living room, having him being greeted by all his old friends. Ventus and Aqua were basically dancing madly for him to come back after a month. Seeing how close that they all are, it really reminds him of him and his friends. Riku was like Terra, Sora like Ventus and Aqua like Kairi. It brings back way to many memories when they were younger.

"So, how was Olympus?" Ventus asked his old friend.

"Herc's doing well, Hades still doing his usual scheming and me stopping him. Still can't find what happened to Zack though."

"Yeah… I still have to keep that promise I made with him." Aqua remembered the time when she met Zack. She blushed remembering that he asked her on a date after they become heroes.

"You're blushing again Aqua~" Ventus got up close to her. "It's been 11 years and you still have that little crush over him?"

"I-it's not like that! I j-just want to keep to that p-promise that's all."

"Sure it is." Ventus and Terra said in unison, and laughed happily.

The doorbell again. Sora quickly reached the door and there appeared Riku and Kairi with their bags on their backs.

"We got some time before Yuffie get's here." Riku pointed it out as he walked inside.

Kairi gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as she came in. Sora was grinning like an idiot as he came in the living room. Roxas had a good look at him and was trying not to laugh at him. Xion saw his face twist and whacked him on the arm.

Hey Terra, nice to see you again." Riku greeted the Keyblade master.

"Great to see you too. I heard you're going on a trip along with Yuffie."

"I got the safety kit." Riku lifted his bag up to emphasize the point.

"Good boy." Terra patted the silver-haired boy and returned to the rest of the group.

The rest of the time, everyone just talked about mundane things. By mundane things, these guys were talking about the endless number of heartless, nobodies, and unversed that had been about. This was nothing but delaying them for what may be the last they will be together.

Cloud was taking control of his gummi ship, Fenrir towards Destiny Islands. No one was ever allowed to fly it though. He actually remembered when he let Sora fly it; it wasn't pretty. Behind him were Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie playing poker.

"I raise, 1000 munny." Yuffie declared, looking at the reactions of her friends.

"I'm out." Tifa threw her cards in.

"Vincent?"

Vincent looked at his cards hard, so hard it could catch on fire. "I'll raise it."

"Oh, ambitious are we?" Yuffie had a smile on her face. "Then I'll raise it!"

"Whoa, Yuffie, I suggest that-" Tifa was cut off by Vincent before she could finish it.

"I'm raising it." Vincent said it easily without a care. His face didn't even change.

"Vincent, don't encourage her!"

"Then I'm all in!"

"Yuffie!"

"Ok then. Let's see them." Vincent kept his face as it is.

"Here!" Yuffie opened her cards in front of them showing three 2s and two 4s. "Full house beat that!"

Vincent opened his cards which were a King, Queen, Jack, 10 and 9 of Hearts. "Straight Flush."

Yuffie was dumbfounded. Tifa sighed, giving Yuffie her sympathies. Cloud may not be able to see it but he can tell what's on Yuffie's face. He seen her use that face since she was a kid and he would laugh every time she made the face.

"Tifa… do you still need people for the bar/orphanage?" Yuffie was crying waterfall, hoping Tifa would say yes.

"There there." Tifa patted the poor girl.

"She should know better by now." Vincent smirked at his victory. Taking his money and into his bag.

Cloud couldn't agree more with him. The thing with Vincent and Cloud, they can pull a very good poker face. It pushed that out of his mind and kept his eyes out in space. There was something out there that got his attention. A swarm of heartless and nobody ships in front of him. He had a little smile on his face.

"Buckle up everyone. Things are going to be fun." Cloud gave a quick announcement for them.

Normally, Cloud would rarely get bored when he travels to other worlds, usually because of his ambition to erase the darkness in his heart. He still has yet to come in terms with it. Regardless, seeing the enemies in front of him, this was a good stress relief.

Sora was looking at the clock wondering what was taking them so long to even get here. That didn't really bother him as he was busy training against Terra for a while. Sora was still trying to learn how to make his Keyblade into a hover-craft like how the other Keyblade masters can do. He was able to do the basic part of it but other than that, he was not having much luck. Kairi and Riku are also learning as well.

Roxas and Xion just sat there watching them trying to get the technique down but not much luck. Sora looked at them confused.

"Shouldn't you two be learning how to do it as well?" Sora asked his siblings.

"We already learnt it." Roxas said it nonchalantly.

"What? When?"

"Whenever we had time, we would learn it ourselves. Xion?" Roxas looked at her.

"With pleasure." Xion got up and took her Keyblade out. It was the standard Kingdom Key. She threw it into the air but kept her arm up high. As it came down, the hilt morphed into a seat, the head of the key turned into handles and the neck became feet settlers. "You see?"

Sora, Riku and Kairi were amazed to see her do it. It also brought amazing amount of annoyance too.

Roxas, unlike Xion, decided to use his two favorite Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He let go of them, letting them levitate away from his hands and soon morphed together into a two part hover-craft.

"Wow. You two are quick learners to do that. It took me months to finally get it right." Aqua walked up to them amazed by their work.

"That is so unfair!" Sora and Kairi said in unison. They have been learning it from the start and they got it before they did.

"Oh calm down you two." Riku told the two. "We'll get it eventually. Let's just keep practicing."

The two sighed and got back to what they were doing. They were about to start again only to be interrupted by a ship coming down on them, shaped like a bike with a man sitting on it with a sword in hand. They knew who it was and were happy to see him. They still question about the ship though.

The hatches of the ship open and there appeared there appeared four people. It was who Sora and the others were waiting for. The planner of the trip though, took the paper bag from Tifa and quickly covered her mouth. Cloud gave a quick wave at the people in front of them.

"Cloud! You're joining us as well?" Sora came up to the blonde man.

"Yeah. Along with Tifa and him." He pointed to Vincent standing behind him. "Everyone, I want you to meet Vincent. Vincent, this is Sora, his brothers and sister, Ventus, Roxas and Xion. These over here are Kairi, Riku, Terra and Aqua." Cloud pointed at all the respectable Keyblade masters in front of them.

"Nice to meet you all." Vincent gave a simple nod at them all.

"Anyway, I guess you three are ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Riku was already walking up to Mr. Narcissus's ship.

Cloud watched the boy enter his ship and quickly turned back at the boy in front of him. He had a look at what the rest of his friends were doing.

"Still trying to do that hover-craft trick?"

"Hey it's not easy to do." Sora proclaimed.

"For you it isn't." Terra came up and patted him on the head. "So, how are you and that darkness thing coming along?"

"I'm not like Riku. There are still some things left to do."

"I understand that. I'm still trying myself." Terra had a look at Riku who was now conversing with Tifa. "It's annoying how a kid like him was able to come in terms with his."

"I think he's a good example of what we should be doing. For someone to be young and to wield both the light and dark, it's truly a thing of envy."

Terra thought about what he had said. He remembered what had happened between him and Xehanort in the past. His battle between him and Xehanort maybe over but, the darkness within is still seen as a treat to him. He shook his head in annoyance and returned to his place with Aqua and Ventus.

Sora and Kairi quickly picked up their things and got into the ship. They gave a quick wave at the people they were leaving behind on the trip. Cloud got his ship up in the air and off to the new world.

Cloud had Tifa next to him at the wheel, saying that she was company. Sora was taking a nap, having Kairi rest her head on his shoulder. Riku and Yuffie were looking at the sleeping couple. They thought it was cute to see them like that. Riku expected no less from his two childhood friends. Yuffie on the other hand felt envious about it all. She had a look back at her old child crush checking his gun.

Yuffie quickly turned to Riku. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Riku turned to her, wondering the sudden question. "Yuffie, attractive as you maybe, I'm already spoken for."

"I never said I was after you." Yuffie pouted a bit. "So, who are you seeing? Namine or Xion?"

"You're quick to guess aren't you?" Riku shook his head. "It's Namine. That one year trying to get Sora's memories back was what helped bond me and her."

"What about Roxas?"

"He's been going out with Selphie. I found that to be a shocker."

Yuffie sighed in annoyance. Everyone she knows, are a couple. Sora has Kairi, Riku has Namine and Cloud has Tifa. She was pretty sure that Leon is going out with Aerith but she wasn't sure. She was the only one without anyone to be with. There is one but, she highly doubts that he would have feelings for her.

Cloud wondered a little bit, thinking about the world that they were going to. He had a feeling that he knows that world, if only a little.

"Tifa." Cloud was able to get her attention. "Do you think we should be going to this world?"

"What makes you say that?" Tifa looked at him.

"Something about it, reminds me of something."

"Exactly, what does it remind you of?"

"I don't know. The only way I can describe it was pain, suffering, anger…" Cloud's expression turned grim. "Like… When my mother…"

Tifa could see the pain on his face. He was going into dangerous territory when he mentioned his mother.

"Cloud, what happened to your mother wasn't your fault." Tifa tried to comfort the man. "He was the one that did it."

"He is also residing in my heart." He placed his hand on his chest. "I can sense him."

"Cloud, he won't be able to touch you. Your light makes sure of it."

Cloud thought about it for some time. It's true that the light within him is strong, but he constantly feels that the darkness is stronger than it. His train of thought was cut short due to the sound of the emergency system going off. The radio was only static but it was creating an ear bursting noise. The controls of the ship weren't responding to whatever he was doing. Everything on the ship was going haywire.

"What's going on?!" Kairi woke up and covering her ears.

"Tifa, try to stabilize the engine!" Cloud ordered her as he was still at the wheel. "Vincent, check our status! Everyone else, hold on tight!"

Tifa was working at the dashboard, trying to get the engine stable. Vincent was looking at the status of the ship but, he didn't like what he saw. Kairi grabbed hold of Sora tightly while he was trying to calm her down, even just a little. Yuffie, although hanging on to the ship with her life, she was feeling sick beyond comparison. Riku kept his eyes closed and counted sheep, hoping this would end soon.

Cloud was trying his best to get everything settled but to no avail. He had a look at where he was going and can see the world that they were meant to go. For some unknown reason, the ship's system was just getting worse and worse.

"It's no good! We're going down and fast!" Vincent announced as the readings were getting worse.

"Damn it!" Cloud could see the ground of the world. "Hold on and hope for the best!"

The group all had their eyes closed, not wanting to see what will happen to them. The ship shook violently, the radio noise, unbearable. This was a horrible sensation. The feeling to continually falling to their death was unbearable. They hoped for it to stop. By coincidence, their worlds turn black.

Sora felt stiff. He slowly got up from the floor of Cloud's ship. He looked to his left and there laid Kairi, completely unconscious.

"Kairi!" He quickly shook the red-head. "Kairi, please wake up!"

"…Sora…?" Kairi stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh thank god…" Sora sighed with relief and hugged her tightly.

Kairi returned his hug and soon looked around her. "What about everyone?"

Sora got up and had a look around where his friends should have been. He couldn't find anyone, not Cloud, Riku. Everyone disappeared. He then heard the sounds of rustling at the hold of the ship. Kairi quickly got up and stood close to Sora. Sora and Kairi took out their Keyblades and slowly approached the thing.

"…elp…" The thing made a noise. It sounded familiar. "…Someone…help…"

They knew who it was and quickly rush to save the poor ninja buried underneath their bags.

"Yuffie, are you ok?" Sora asked as she pulled her up.

'I think so…" Yuffie answered, only to quickly run towards the ship's exit hatch and made unearthly sounds. "Ok… Now I know so…"

Sora sighed and looked around the ship again. He walked up to the bridge of Fenrir, looking out the front screen of the ship. Fog everywhere he looked. He couldn't understand why. Is this the world that they were to come to? If so, then why does he feel as there's something sinister. It was much worse than all the Organization XIII charging at him at once.

"So, where is everybody?" Yuffie stammered up to Kairi who gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"We don't know. When we came too, we were the only ones still in the ship." Kairi turned to look at Sora. "Should we look for them?"

Sora had a really bad feeling about searching for them. "I don't want to leave the ship. Chances are they may be looking around the area but, I have a feeling that they're in danger." Sora turned around towards his luggage. He searched through it carefully and found his pouch full of key chains. "Well, best to search for them."

"I'm with you with that." Yuffie was right behind him. "I have as much of a bad feeling as you do." She looked through her bag and found the thing she needed the most. A bag of different color orbs. "This should make things easier for us."

"What are they?" Sora looked at the orbs she took out.

"Materia. A company back at Radiant Garden called Shinra made them. It turns synthesizable material into this, amplifying our magic." Yuffie walked up to a compartment of the ship, pressing a few buttons which opened the door. "It can also give people the ability to use magic." She took out her weapon, the over-size Shuriken of hers.

"Well, let's go." Sora, Kairi and Yuffie jumped of the ship, now searching for their friends on the strange world.

They passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill.'

**What happened to the others? Like I'm going to tell you. Just wait a little more and you'll find out.**


	4. Greetings from Death

**Sorry to take so long. Slight writers block**

**I don't own any of these games**

**Greetings from Death**

Cloud had been looking through an apartment, searching for the exit for no less than 2 hours and he was getting really annoyed. He woke up inside the building, having no recollection of coming in the building in the first place and no weapon at all. When he woke up, all he saw was decaying room, completely covered in dust, rubble, broken furniture and the walls seemed to be covered in blood. Now because there was blood, the best he could find that could defend him from what made it, was a steel pipe.

The hallways were beginning to look all the same. What really annoyed him was that the doors locks were either broken or lock, forcing him to find another way. He wasn't having much luck at all.

"Ok, I give up." He slammed his back against the wall and slumped to the floor, mentally exhausted. "Where am I?"

"You're in a dark apartment building, looking around without a flashlight." Cloud quickly got up and was ready to strike the enemy with the steel pipe. He saw a bright light which was beginning to get bigger and bigger.

"Put that down Cloud." The figure appeared in front of him, with blood red eyes and blood dripping from his left glove.

"Vincent." Cloud lowered his weapon and looked at the blood. "Are you ok?"

"It's not mine." Vincent looked back at the hallway he came from. He turned back to Cloud. "You didn't encounter any of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"This place is infested with monsters. I'm surprised you didn't meet any of them." Vincent searched through his pocket with his right hand to find something to clean himself.

"So that's why the blood." Cloud gave him a cloth he uses to clean Fenrir.

"I don't have my gun so I have no choice." Vincent looked back from where he came from. "I also have a radio. It can tell us if a monster is around."

As if on cue, the radio began to make a static sound from the speaker. Vincent quickly turned around and got ready for what he was going to face. Cloud quickly reacted as well and faced the other direction. They were now back to back, expecting something to appear.

"Here" Vincent took out a flashlight from his pocket. "This should make things easier for you."

Cloud took it out of his hand and shined it down his end of the hall. What he saw, was horrifying beyond comparison. It was a large creature, wearing a white apron covering its body. It was wearing a helmet, larger than the body, shaped like an odd Pyramid and a weapon as large as Cloud's Fusion Sword, perhaps larger.

Vincent had a glance behind him and saw the creature, slowly coming up to them.

"Run!" Cloud screamed, leading Vincent away from the creature.

The two were making their way through the hallways, looking for a safe place to hide. The creature was right behind them was somehow able to catch up to them. The idea of hiding was starting to sound like a futile idea now. Vincent had tried to block the creature with the things around the apartment walls but it did not phase it. He even went and tried to throw a fire extinguisher but it didn't stop it at all.

The men continued to run through the hallways and turning corners to avoid the monster chasing them. Much to their luck, they ended up hitting a dead end. The only way left for them to go was an exit door to their left. Cloud tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn It!" Cloud took the steel pipe still in hand and tried to break the lock on the door. "Vincent, try to hold it off!"

Vincent was already on it. He charged at the creature, doing a flying kick into the helmet of the creature. It had very little effect as the creature was only pushed back. He then tried to use his leather-clad arm and struck the stomach with the nails. The creature still stood and grabbed him by the neck, slowly crushing him. Vincent had been clawing away on the arm that grabbed him with barely any effect. He decided to kick the helmet hard multiple times, hoping it would work.

"Cloud?" Vincent said, still kicking away at the creature.

"Working on it!" Cloud was still bashing his way through the door.

"I hope I'm not trying to sound critical here!"

Cloud kept on bashing the door until he finally broke the lock of it. He then immediately kicked the door and soon quickly turned back to the monster. With the steel pipe, he powerfully swung the arm. The monster let go of Vincent's neck. The monster then proceeded to charge at them. Cloud took the blow while Vincent was able to dodge it. The creature then swung around, having its weapon come swinging at Vincent. He quickly ducked underneath and backed away from it. Cloud was able to get up from the body blow and backed away as well.

"Come on!" Cloud shouted now heading for the exit.

Vincent followed quickly making his way out. The two men ran down the stairs, hoping to avoid the creature quickly. Much to their luck, the creature didn't seem to follow them. What it decided to do instead was have its weapon falling towards them, destroying the staircase in front of them.

"Just great." Cloud turned around and waited for the creature to come to them. Vincent sighed and prepared to fight the monster again.

The monster came down the stairs slowly; ready to kill his two unfortunate victims. Cloud and Vincent had no choice to face the creature as their only way out now is being blocked by the pyramid monster. It had finally reached them and was ready to take its arms and grab them both only to stop as they all heard a siren. The siren echoed through the entire building. The monster decided to jump off the stairs and down the center of the stairwell. Cloud and Vincent looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Cloud looked down at where the monster disappeared to.

"I don't know but I'll take that as our chance to get out." Vincent walked up the stairs they came from and looked for another way out of the building.

Cloud followed him up the building, hoping to find another stairwell out. Fortunately, they found the main staircase of the building. It leads them out of the building much to their liking. They were exhausted about what they had encountered and hope nothing else would appear.

"About time." Vincent stretched a little. "What was that thing anyway?"

"I don't know. It was stronger than us that's for sure." Cloud looked back at the building they came out of. "What I want to know is what that siren was about?"

Vincent looked around but all he could see was nothing but a dense fog of grey. There was nothing in his line of sight at all.

"We won't be able to find where the sirens came from through this fog anyway." Vincent looked around one more. "I'm more interested on getting out weapons. If I have to guess, it's still on the ship."

"Unless we can find the ship." Cloud looked around himself. This was not going to be easy. "Let's just look around for now, we may get lucky."

"Yeah, just like when we met that pyramid thing."

Cloud ignored that last remark and walked off in a direction with Vincent following him. The two had no clue where they were going. All they could see was fog, fog and more fog. They did end up making their way to a bar at the very least. They both went in and hoped to find someone or anything that would make their journey through this horrible world easier for them.

"It's like this world is completely deserted." Cloud looked around the bar. He walked up to the counter, hoping to find something.

Vincent came up to the closest seat and sat down, needing a rest from all monsters he had encountered. Now, if only he had a drink, this would be perfect. He watched Cloud looked through the bar.

"I found something we could use." Cloud came up and held a gun in his hand.

Vincent perked up and quickly grabbed the gun out of Cloud's hand. "It's not my gun, but it'll do."

"I should have seen that." Cloud took up his steel pipe and sat down at the seat opposite of Vincent. "What is wrong with this world?"

"I don't know. I kept having this feeling that there's something evil here."

"I got that feeling too. I got it even before coming here." Cloud looked at the useless weapon he has now. "Something about that monster though… It felt like it knows something."

"I can't imagine a giant monster like that knowing anything."

"It's a feeling I was getting from it. I don't really know." Cloud looked back at the entrance he came from.

"Well, it gives us all the more reason to find the rest and get out of here." Vincent got up and looked through the counter himself. He was able to find some ammo for his gun now. "Luckily, the person who left this bar left us some very useful stuff."

Cloud smiled as Vincent decided to steal the things inside the counter. He walked up to the entrance. With Vincent right behind him, they both left the shop and began looking for the others and his ship. What he is really hoping is that he doesn't meet that creature again, not until he gets his sword back. Cloud knows that facing that thing again; it would bring about death for both him and those around.

"Come on, let's find the others and fast."

**If I remember correctly, Pyramid Head symbolizes something in the silent hill games. Still does. Enjoy.**


	5. The Otherworld

**Still going. I know I'm late just shut up and read.**

**I don't own either of the games.**

**The otherworld**

Riku had been looking around for somewhere he could hope find the others. He was able to find a map which made things easier for him. From what he was looking at, he found that the closest place where he was is a school called Midwich Elementary. With any luck, he may be able to find someone human there. So far, he had encountered dogs with no skin and dripping blood, humanoid things with no arms and sprouts acid or some form of deadly gas and ape like creatures with two heads. He had never seen anything like this and it would probably give him nightmares from now on.

He had finally reached the school and went inside. His one problem is, the entire school was dark, so dark he can't even see his own hand. Then again, this isn't the first time he walked in total darkness. Of course, to him, a little light never hurt anybody. He chuckle thinking of the irony of it as he used his Keyblade and used the tip of it shine a brilliant light.

The hallways were hard to navigate through as he doesn't have a map of the school at all. He would have thought that it would be on one of the billboards when he came in but there wasn't anything. The only thing he did see was scratches on the walls and debris here and there. He continued to walk and saw something was flying from the corner in front of him. He was backed up and got ready to send a Dark Firaga at whatever did that.

"Is someone there?" It was a voice of a young woman.

Riku lowered his arm. He recognizes that voice. "Tifa, is that you?"

"Riku?" Tifa came around the corner and saw the tall long haired boy in front of her. "Thank goodness. I didn't expect to find anyone here besides those things." Tifa pointed at the now dead creature lying against the wall.

"You're not the only one." Riku smiled finally able to see someone human for once. "How did you get here?"

"I woke up here. I don't know what happened after the crash. I just slowly got up and found myself walking around this building without a single clue of what was going on." Tifa looked back from where she came from. "I did find this though." She took out her pocket and held a piece of paper.

Riku came up to her and had a look at what it said.

"Whoever has found this note means you are now stuck in the hellish place. I've written several of these notes scattered around this town, telling you what I've gone through and how it can help you out. Find these notes. Harry Mason."

"Harry Mason?" Riku read the note again. He doesn't see anything weird in there at all.

"I don't know how reliable that note is but it's the only thing that might help us."

"We don't have much choice it the matter. This is our only clue. We may as well stick to it."

Tifa nodded her head. With Riku the only one with a light, she let him led while she was the navigator. She looked at the map in her hand, hoping to find something that might help their cause. Who was she kidding? A map only tells them where they are, not where the clues are. The best they could do is searching all the rooms to find something.

"Ok, there has got to be a faster way for searching the other notes." Riku was getting tired just walking around.

"I have to agree. All we seen so far were those monster things." Tifa turned around and saw the corpse of these tiny creatures.

Riku took out the note Tifa found earlier. He read it again and again but it didn't have any clues to what is meant to be next. This wasn't making it any easier for both them at all. He was getting irritated by the minute.

Tifa looked around the corridor that they are in and found absolutely nothing. She was getting tired herself.

"Well, let's try this room." Tifa pointed at the door to their left.

Riku opened the door with it making a loud creaking noise. They both slowly walked in only to find nothing. Just like all the other rooms, there was no one. There wasn't even a monster around. The last bit was enough to give them bliss as they needed a rest from searching.

"We may not find anything, but this is a good place to rest." Riku walked up to the teacher's desk, opening the drawers.

Tifa walked to the sides of the room, opening the cupboards to find those supposed notes left by this Mason person. No such luck. She didn't even see a single shred of paper.

"Found anything in that desk?"

"No. Although I did find that several report cards in here."Riku took one of them out. "Alessa Gillespie, smart girl."

"Riku, this isn't the time to goof off." Tifa walked up to the nosey boy.

Riku would agree right about now but a sound began to echo throughout the school. Tifa and Riku got up and started to look around what was going on. The room was changing. The floor was turning into grids, the walls becoming as red as blood. Everything in the room was turning into what looked like rust, death and decay no matter where they looked.

The sirens stopped and the room looked like a torture chamber. There was a faint smell of something burning and blood. It was as if they are standing in the middle of Hell.

"What just happened?" Tifa looked around the room. She was frightened about what just happened.

"I don't know. But it's best to stay close." Riku clenched his Keyblade. He looked around and noticed a desk across the room. It was the only desk which looked cleaned. "What's up with that desk? Was it here earlier?"

Tifa looked at what he was talking about. Something was odd about the desk all right. She walked up to it and saw writings scratched in on the table. She read what was written on the table and started to feel sympathy for whoever owned this desk. It seems as the class didn't like the person. Out of all of them, one stood out to her. It read 'Burn the Witch'.

Riku came up to her and had a look at the desk himself. He didn't like what he saw.

"I feel sorry for the kid." Tifa didn't take her eyes of the desk.

"So do I, but we have no time for that." Riku walked up to the desk and decided to open it. He found a note inside. Tifa was surprised as well. Riku unfolded it and began to read it.

"This desk once belonged to Allessa Gillespie, a young girl who had frightening powers. She was always bullied because of it, and was looked at as a witch. To the Order, they saw her for something else. They needed her for their plan. Harry Mason."

"I don't like how this guy ended it." Riku looked around the room they were still in.

"Well, it gives us something to think about." Tifa gave him the note to keep. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They both left the room and saw that the entire school was like a blood-filled prison. It was horrible. To Riku, he somehow knows the feeling, the feeling of pain, anger, hatred. It was like the darkness when he first encountered it, it was just as malicious. What was worse was that he saw a few dead bodies hanging upside down inside what looked like cages or something. It was unnerving.

"What the hell happened here?" Riku kept looking around, it was just creeping him out.

"I wonder if Harry Mason had gone through this himself." Tifa looked through the halls and worried greatly.

"I'm sure he did. I'm just wondering what we can find here." Riku looked around, only to hear some monstrous scream. "Well that's never good."

They heard the scream again. Tifa looked behind them and saw a person, or what was left of the person, wrapped in barbed wire. It was blindfolded and legs bended to its back. The only article of clothing was a ripped up jumpsuit and looked like it was burned to death in some places. She backed away as the thing moved closer. Riku was quick to react and sent a Dark Firaga at the creature. It was pushed back with great force, screaming in pain.

"We should leave." Riku grabbed hold of Tifa's arm and ran. He wasn't interested in facing another one of those things.

They kept running down the corridors, hoping to quickly find a way out but they soon came onto a metal fence in front of them. Luckily for them there was a staircase next to them. They quickly run up only to encounter a number of little horrified creatures that were screaming were burning.

"Damn it, if only I had Materia with me, this would be easier!" Tifa quickly got into a stance.

Riku had already charged into the creatures. His keyblade went with a quick sweep across their heads, cutting them down with great force. Tifa followed, sliding on the ground, tripping the creatures down. She quickly got up and proceeded to punch one in the face hard. Riku kept slicing the creatures coming at them but it was beginning to get harder. He decided to use something he would rarely use.

"Tifa, stay back!"

Riku began to have an odd glow around him. He opened his eyes and charged at them only to disappear at the end. He appeared again and repeated. He kept doing this a number of times and soon came down with his Keyblade plunged into the ground and then creating a pillar of black fire from the ground surrounding him. The enemies around them were all killed but he feels drained from using it, dropping on one knee.

"I haven't used that in a while…" Riku chuckled after using it.

"Riku, that was amazing…" Tifa came up to the boy. "Think you can still walk?"

"A little." Riku looked at the long haired beauty.

Tifa sighed and picked the boy up. For someone his size, he was fairly light. She shouldered him somewhere safer, where they don't have to face those things again. She came to a stairwell going down. She can only hope that when they go down, they don't see those things again.

"Man, what the hell is going on here?" Tifa continued to drag him.

"I don't know." Riku grunted, still feeling weak. "Let's just hope that this leads us out."

As the continued, the finally reached the entrance of the hell school. Unfortunately, the door seemed to be controlled by a mechanism of some kind. The door looked as if it was a straight jacket covered in blood.

"This place just loves making things harder for us." Tifa put the boy down, came up to the door, and gave a strong kick at it. She only hoped that her training would have let her break it down.

"Look over there." He pointed at the sides of the door. There were two rather large size holes in them. "Looks like we need to fit something into them."

"Great." Tifa looked back at where they came from. "It would be faster if we split up but…"

"Don't worry. I'm fine now." Riku finally got up from the floor. "There were two corridors before coming here. I'm going to go to the left."

"Alright. Just don't die on me now." Tifa followed the boy to the cross path and took the right.

Riku was lucky to find that he didn't encounter any of the enemies so far. He was also lucky that the corridor that Tifa took is brighter than what they had earlier. Ha had a look at the surroundings and still wondered about if any of their friends are safe. He was actually sure that they were fine as they have gotten stronger since the entire Xehanort business that had happened. There was no reason for him to worry. If there was anything to worry about, it should be his safety.

Riku came into a room and found something on the wall. A stone slab with engravings on it. He noticed an odd contraption underneath. He could barely make out what the words were saying next to it.

"What am I supposed to do here?"

Tifa was walking through the corridor she took. It wasn't as dark as earlier, but it was still giving her the creeps. She was hoping not to bump into enemies though, that's the least of her worries as she was hoping that Cloud is doing fine. He may be strong but even he can be soft. She just hopes he's ok.

She had finally found a door which at the end of the hall. She entered it and had a look around it. At the opposite end, there was a slab of some kind. She noticed a lever next to the slab. She could also hear the sounds of a creature with possibly claws as it was a scraping sound from above. She knew that once she pulls that lever, that monster is going to come down on her. Not much choice now.

She pulled the lever and the monster came falling down and landed perfectly on its limbs. It was a faceless monster, with all it's like a blades and was making un-godly noises as it was steadying itself. Tifa wasted no time to quickly rush up to it and delivered three blows into the head of the monster. Stunned, the monster quickly had its scythe-like arms, one coming down at her. She was quick to dodge it. She also saw the other limb coning to her side. She quickly jumped and narrowly avoided it cutting off her leg. She moved to the left side of the monster and had to kick it hard to the side. She thought she heard something break there. The monster was in pain but it was fast on its limbs as it soon turned to face her and charged at her. Tifa quickly jumped up onto its back and grabbed its head. The monster was struggling furiously to get her off but Tifa was still hanging on to its head. With one swift move, she snapped it and it fell dead.

With the monster dead, she walked back to where she pulled the lever and picked up the slab. She soon left the room and returned back to where she entrance is.

Riku was already back at the entrance and was waiting for Tifa return. She did come to her but, she looked tired.

"How did your side go?" Riku asked.

"One monster but, it wasn't too bad. You?"

"I hate puzzles." Riku's only explanation on his part and looked back at the entrance. "I already placed my piece into the entrance."

Tifa could see her part and walked up to it. She saw her part and soon placed her part as well. The door soon started to make all mechanical noises as the door started to open. Tifa looked at the silver-haired boy and where soon walked out the door. As soon as they opened the door, the sound of sirens could be heard. The world they were surrounded started to turn back to something normal. They could see the ground of the hospital turning into tiles, the smell of fire and blood was fading, and soon, the school turned back into a normal. The two was frightened and soon quickly left the school and soon was on the main road.

"What the hell was that?" Tifa could feel herself shaking.

"I don't know but this is starting to scare me." Riku was shaking himself. "This is worse than the darkness I had to go through."

Tifa silently agreed about it. "We got to find the others. We have to tell them about the notes as well."

Riku nodded and soon got back to his feet. He turned to face where they should go next. Tifa looked as well and soon walked through the fog of the godforsaken world.

**I don't know about you but, I may be giving a little too much. Ok to tell you the truth, I never played the Silent Hill games. I do have the 1****st**** and 3****rd**** game but I don't play them because I'm chicken shit. The most references I got are from Game walkthroughs of it. I'm trying to go with the Psychological Thriller that it is but, I don't know if I can pull it off. We'll see I guess.**


End file.
